User blog:Hazelcats/New Things!
(Sorry, not feeling particularly creative with the title.) Hello, all! It seems as though the wiki is thriving off this new energy that has appeared (thank you and shout out to everyone who's been helping redo and revive the community!). This blog will be probably be updated a few times, so make sure to keep checking this and the comments for anything new! Anyways, so one thing that the wiki will be starting to do to get a deeper community sense will be surveys! Ever notice on the front page of the wiki, that little poll on the right hand side? It usually asks your opinion on the current article of the month. However, since we haven't had one of those in a while (sorry about that, that and user of the month will be started up again soon, and possibly with some changes! Stay tuned), I noticed a few days ago that it had been changed to a question asking what your favorite story genre was. And it got a ton of votes! Thank you to whoever changed that, you're awesome! That's a great idea, and it's given me the idea to start a survey that you guys can vote on. Since it's still in the new stages, I'm thinking it's only going to be one question for now (still on the front page), and changed every two weeks to once a month-it'll be figured out depending on checking how many votes it has every few days until the end of March, which is when the times will be decided. However, this can easily be turned into something bigger-say, if the magazine was ever started back up again, it could be part of that. There's a lot of things we could do this or something similar to it, so leave any ideas in the comments! The poll will be put up shortly after this blog is published, so go vote! Coming back to what I said earlier, the user and article of the month will be started back up again. However, they're gonna be a little different. There's not a lot of details worked out over it, but I was thinking that the user of the month became more of a user of the season, or something like that. Say it was only chosen every two, three, or four months. Then at the end of the year, maybe there's a user of the year! It's hard to pick a user that actually deserves it every single month, so it might be better if we only do it every so often. The article, however, can easily be chosen every month, but how it'll be picked might end up being a little different. They could be nominated by someone, or it could be a story that has gotten a lot of attention, or maybe the winner of a contest that's held. Whatever it is, it'll be fair and worthy of its award. Speaking of awards! These will also be worked on. The Wiki Awards will hopefully be held on the anniversary, but seeing as the wiki's been slow and any activity we have had hasn't been properly watched, the awards need to be as fair as possible. I want to try to have a meeting or some sort of discussion on this. I was thinking of maybe having them postponed and setting a date where stories, characters, etc are eligible, but this has flaws. There could be nominations, but that obviously has flaws as well. Pretty much anything is going to be flawed, but we need whatever will be least-flawed and most-fair to decide the nominations for the Wiki Awards. Any non-official awards (such as the Extreme Awards) can go their own route for deciding nominees, but I do ask that it's as fair as possible and not in any way favoriting someone or something. We may come up with some guidelines for non-official awards, but that'll have to come later. Now, I'm pretty sure I forgot a lot of stuff (I'm only human, unfortunately), so I'll leave this blog here and update it if necassary. Please leave any questions, comments, concerns, and ideas in the comments! I also apologize if any of this was a little hard to follow. Thank you! Hazel Hey love, don't make it bad. 00:21, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts